


Rafael Barba's Biting Kink

by ghostofachancewithyou



Series: Barba/Reader smut [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftercare, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Het, Light Dom/sub, PIV, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, biting kink, brief mention of body image issues, praising, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Based on this tumblr request:Dom!Barba who isn’t into spanking but would rather pull hair and leave bites on you all while praising you?





	Rafael Barba's Biting Kink

“You never wear any of these low cut dresses when we’re alone at home.“

You feel Rafi’s arms wrapping around your waist from behind.

You’re in the kitchen, leaning over the countertop, putting the final touches on the cake you’re about to serve to your dinner guests.

“I never wear them because you’d never get any of the paperwork done that you bring home all the time.

“Didn’t bring any tonight,“ he mumbles, placing kisses on the back of your neck and running his hands up and down your stomach–once or twice dangerously low.

Before you know it, he leans in again and bites your neck. You let out a shriek of surprise. 

“Raf! … Stop it. Go back to our guests. It’s rude to leave them alone.“

You move your shoulders and turn around, wiggling out of his embrace. You’re not annoyed, just confused.

But his smile is almost sweet as he sighs and lets you go.

You hand him the cake with a wink.

“After you.“

When he turns around, you pinch his butt. Hard.

“Ouch!“

“Two can play.“

“Is that a promise?“

**

During desert you’re quieter than usual. Rafael can get pretty touchy-feely when you’re home alone, and you love it. But the biting thing was a little weird. Now that you think of it … He’s done it before, maybe two or three times. In bed, when he was climaxing. You didn’t think much of it, it always seemed like a spur of the moment kind of thing. 

Your guests are chatting away merrily with the occasional burst of laughter. Your gaze wanders over to Rafael. You should’ve known. He was watching you already. The look on his face is dead serious and his index finger is tapping on the table. You feel that familiar tingle between your legs.

**

As soon as your last guest is through the door, he’s all over you.

You stumble into the bedroom, kissing, clinging to each other.

It took you half an hour to get your hair done this evening, but Rafael messes it up in ten seconds, running his long fingers through it, grabbing handfuls of it, placing kisses all over your head, taking in your scent.

His shirt is already on the floor and you’re about to unzip his pants, when he suddenly pulls away. He looks pretty messed up himself as he stands there panting, catching his breath.

You’re about to ask what’s going on when he leans in again, kissing your neck, right where it meets your shoulder. He starts gently, sucking your skin into his mouth, letting his tongue dart out to taste and massage that sensitive spot. Then you can feel his teeth on your skin. The first bite feels like a tender nib. The second one makes you flinch, it hurts, but in a good way. Raf can sense the shiver that runs through you; he stops immediately and raises his head.

“Was that too much?”

“No! It was good. I guess it was the right kind of pain?”

Rafael smiles. He knows exactly what you mean.

“I should’ve known what you were up to, Raf. That you have a thing for this. Don’t you?”

He looks at you with that twinkle in his eyes. “I didn’t know either until a few weeks ago. You bring out all kinds of weird shit in me.”

You grab him by his ass and kiss him passionately, feeling proud of the fact that he’s yours and you’re his.

“Just not harder. Ok?

***

Sometimes you hate that your nipples are so sensitive. Rafael’s on top of you, his mouth wide open, trying to take in as much of your boob as possible. His eyebrows are raised, a questioning look on his face. You shake your head. You don’t think you can handle it yet.

Rafael understands and lets go.

Maybe next time.

But it’s not like you have a reason to be disappointed, he is already licking, sucking and biting a path along the length of your ribs, down to your stomach. His mouth never leaving you, he looks up, smiling against your skin when he sees and feels that you’re shivering. He hasn’t as much as looked at your pussy yet and you’re already writhing beneath him. _Good girl_.

His hands are holding your hips still.

“Don’t make a move or I’ll stop”, he mumbles.

All you can do is nod.

There’s something incredibly sensual and intimate about the way he takes care of your stomach now, a part of your body you often feel insecure about, no matter how often he assures you that you’re the hottest woman he’s ever been with. He has a way with words, he knows how to compliment you, but at the end it’s just that: words. 

But every time he bites you, it’s like an “I love you.” 

_I need you. I need this._

You have to admit that it’s not only the biting. It’s also the sounds he makes when he takes a mouthful.

The wet noises. Not as loud as when he eats your pussy, but still. The smacking and slurping when he kisses you sloppily. The popping sound when he lets go of you.

And then there’s the growling. You’re almost shocked that a sophisticated man like Rafael could be like this. It’s not like you’re not familiar with his filthy side. But this is something else. Visceral, primal. So hot.

Your hips are fighting against his firm grip now, you need friction, something, just brushing against him for a moment would be heaven.

“Rafa?”

“Shut up.” He looks up from your reddened skin. “I know exactly what you want. You’re so horny for me I could smell you from the other side of the room.”

You swallow hard. His voice is dangerous, quiet. Begging will only make it worse.

“I just want to make you feel good, Rafi, please let me show you. I can be so good for you, I swear.”

You sound desperate. At this point you can’t tell anymore whether you’re pushing his buttons or he’s pushing yours.

But suddenly his face is above yours and before you know what’s happening, he sticks his tongue into your mouth, fucking you with it for a moment before he pulls out like none of this means anything to him.

“And how do I like my perfect girl?”

“Ass up,” you whine, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders.

He bites down on your neck with a growl, right where he can feel your pulse racing against his lips. Then his hands are on your hips again, lifting them up a bit, commanding you with a slap to turn around.

Propped up on all fours. Head down. Arched back. Shivering.

Something’s pressing against your butt. You want to laugh, just to release some tension.

His cock. He’s that hard already?

“Please, just fuck me. You can do anything you want.”

You feel his warmth before you feel his body. He’s above you, aligning himself against you. His mouth, at the back of your neck. One bite. You take it without even shivering.

But when he grabs you by the hair and pulls your head up, you let out a shriek. He’s breathing heavily as he brings his mouth close to your ear and says:

“You know what, I changed my mind. Let it all out. I wanna hear how much you like what I’m doing to you. ¿Entiendes?”

“Yes, sir.”

He chuckles. “You’re so obedient tonight. You deserve a treat.”

“Thank you, d—ah!”

Two warm fingers, right on your swollen clit.

“So responsive, I love it, baby girl.”

Rafael’s teeth are grazing over your shoulder blades. This time he’s not growling, but humming as he savors the flowery and salty taste of your skin.

You wish this could go on forever, Rafael’s fingers teasing your pussy, his mouth caressing your back, but then you feel his erection against you again and you know he’s ready to take you. You press your ass against him, wiggling it a little. You both chuckle.

“Love to see it move like that, princesita.”

You do it again. He makes a frustrated sound, lets go of your pussy and grabs your hips with both hands. There’s no warning. You let out a yell as he bites down on you, quickly alternating between biting and kissing and licking all over your ass cheeks. He hasn’t shaved since earlier this morning, and the combined sensation of his stubbly cheeks, his mouth, his teeth, the wet spots his saliva leaves … it’s almost too much. Your clit is throbbing,

“My beautiful girl needs my cock, huh?”

“Yes, need it so much, need you, Rafi …”

“Do you think you can handle it?”

“I know I can, just do it, please.”

“Alright, sweetheart. Stay like this.”

A gasp escapes your lips as he presses his hips forward, his cock sliding past your folds and inside of you, spreading your walls apart.

“Shit, Raf!”

He stops, knowing that you always need a few moments to adjust yourself to his girth. He waits until you squeeze down against him, signaling him to fuck you already.

His fingers dig into your skin as he slips all the way inside. He sets a slow pace, way too slow to your liking, so you rock or hips against him. But he’s not taking the bait.

This is frustrating.

“Please …”

His only answer is a growl. He reaches down to grab you by the hair, wrapping it around his fingers and pulling your head back.

“I decide when you come, I know when you’re ready, and I know it better than you do. Let me hear you say it!”

You take a deep breath, but it’s hard with your head tilted back like that.

“You decide when I come …”

He pulls your hair even harder …

“… you know when I’m ready…”

… he bites down on your exposed neck …

“You—ahhhhh! You know it better than I do,” you whimper, a few tears running down your cheeks now.

“That’s right, baby girl, I know what you need, I’m the only one that can make you feel like this …”

“Yes,” you’re panting, “only you, sir.”

And finally he starts to take you more roughly. You notice his self-control is melting away with each thrust, with every moan and term of endearment that falls from his lips.

_Princess, mi vida, baby, preciosa, my angel ..._

He’s ramming into you so hard by now that you feel yourself coming closer, closer to one of the best orgasms you’ve ever had. 

It’s hard to hold yourself up with only one arms, but you need it so badly: You reach back and touch your clit. You’re amazed at how wet you are as you begin to draw quick circles around it, rubbing it–

Your hand is pulled away roughly.

“Did I say you could do that? Keep your fucking hands to yourself.”

You obey immediately, thankful that his own fingers have already replaced yours.

He’s taking care of both of your sweet spots now, brushing against the one deep inside of you, stroking and caressing the one between your legs. Your arms and knees hurt, but it only adds to your pleasure.

Rafael moves his hips even faster now, his moans are louder, and then you feel his tum and chest pressed against your back …

“Come for me, come for me now!”

He’s pulling your hips even closer to his, and now it feels like he’s everywhere, like he’s the only thing that matters anymore.

Your release tears through you and you grab the sheets, screaming his name. Your shaking arms finally give in until you’re lying on your chest, panting and sweating.

But he’s not finished with you, still pumping his cock in and out, but the desperate sounds you make as you come down from your fantastic orgasm make it impossible for him to keep going much longer. He comes not even fifteen seconds later. A bite. A muffled groan close to your right ear.

He collapses on top of you.

**

“Did you like it?”

You chuckle. Sweet Rafael. Always worried.

“What do you think?”

“I think you did.”

“And you would be right about that.”

“Good.“

Tonight, you’re spooning him. When he’s been domming you, sometimes he just needs it. Or when you tried something new. Or both, like tonight.

“More than that.”

You place a kiss on his cheek and you both sit up. He intertwines his fingers with yours.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks.

“A little?”

You point at a spot on your shoulder where his teeth have left pale red marks.

“That last one was kinda …”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll make it go away. Promise.”

Rafael leans in to steal a kiss before he reaches over your body to grab the jar of coconut oil on your bedside table. He scoops up a dollop of the semi solid white stuff, and for a second you’re confused: You usually use it as lube.

“Enough for one night,” he smiles when he sees the look on your face. “Let me take care of you.”

His large hand feels so light on your shoulder … he traces your skin right where he bit down on you just ten minutes before. He takes his time. Gently. The oil melts completely under the warmth of his fingers.

Hard and soft. That’s Rafael.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this.
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
